$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 9 & 6 \\ 8 & 5 & 5 \\ 4 & 5 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 8 & 4 \\ 9 & 5 & 5 \\ 6 & 5 & 0\end{array}\right]$